I can fix you
by Lobardi
Summary: A repairman tries to fix up Foxy, but can he put his past experience with him out of his mind or is he doomed to repeat what happened when he was younger. Look out for smut. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

I can fix you. Chapter one.

Warning: involves human X robot action, a slightly alternative universe and some manly fluff.

Disclaimer: No money was made on this, I do not own the rights to anything and all credit goes to Scott (The creator) for this wonderful yet sadistic game.

Josh sat in his van outside of the old pizza place, it didn't look that bad from the outide apart from the wall covered in posters right next to the main entrance. Sticking on his wool cap he stepped out his van and made his way to the payphone while fiddling with a note in his coat pocket.

Dialing up the number on the paper and waiting for an answer Josh had a quick glance around through the glass doors, seeing nothing but a few banners in the darkness he focused his attention to the sign above the building. "Freddy Fazzbears Pizza"

I remember coming here as a kid when I went to go see my aunt, they allways had the best pizza and all the games where free. But now here I was as a lone repairman to buy off one of the animatronic animals, I wasn't sure if they still had him though, I heard that the place decomissioned him after some kind of incident where he kept on stealing pizza.

The last time I came down here was probably about 1985 when I was fifteen or so, it was about closing time and I just wanted some pizza for the walk home but as the security changed shifts the power went offline and I was just stuck in the kitchen with Chica; the only doors that where locked where the ones to the outside and I had no idea what someone would do if they found me in here after hours, probably thinking I was robbing the place.

Grabbing my pizza I headed to a place where I knew it was safe, Pirates cove. The place only ever opened when either a show was on or games with Foxy. Either way I made my way inside and sat down on the cushioned pirate ship in the back, I could see the fox just sat on the chair in front of the stage but only glanced up occasionaly as I ate my pizza in silence. Before I knew it he was towering above me and just staring me down, just me being there must have triggered his programed audio tape. "Welcome to Pirate's cove lass, I be captain Foxy and if you be trespassing on my ship you better be surrendering your plunder!"

I gave a smarky remark as I pointed at him, "I'm a man you know... but you can have my crusts if you like?" I went suprising sypathetic at the end, feeling a little bad for him being stuck here on his own. He tapped his chin with his hook before sitting down right next to me, he was still staring at my food though so I passed him the box with a few slices left in; he opened it up and I could feel the warmth coming from his grin, "Ya be treating this old captain fair and square lass, how would you like to be this old foxes first mate?"

After that he scarfed down the pizza as I thought about my answer, needless to say I said yes and as soon as I did he pulled out a small coin from inside his tan trousers; it was just a fazzbear token that was painted gold but I kept hold of it. After that there was a long silence before Foxy peeked out of the curtain and turned back to me, giving me a small nudge, "What be your name me young pirate?"

"My name's Josh, and I would really appretiate it if I could stay in your... crew. Until morning at least." I tried to be sly but Foxy scratched his chin again and sat back down next to me.

"I would love havin' a fair lass like yourself on board, I never forget a member of me crew. Any problems you be having just tell your old pal Foxy." He smiled at me again as it looked like he was just settling in on the cushions, I couldn't help but smile back but there was something else; I felt so warm from just being near him. Getting comfy as well I looked over the fox, only wearing his tan trousers right now as he normally would after his hat, scarf and coat hat been robbed over the years by kids. But the only thing coming to my mind when thinking about him was how adorable he looked, even if he was just staring into space while he idly picked at his sharp teeth with his hook.

I decided to test some things out sinse I was so close to him and see how the robot would react, first I poked him in the belly but got no reaction, next I tried his chest but Foxy only glanced down gor a momment before going back to picking his teeth. Lastly I tried stroking his ear which made him stop what he was doing completely as he rolled over away from me and stuck an arm in the air, it was pretty strange behavior as it almost looked as if he wanted to be spooned. The blush was hard on my face and my hormones high but I just had to see where this went... and the thought of cuddling up to a giant plush fox was just too good of an opportunity to pass up.

I moved in close behind him and hung my hand over his chest, idly stroking his soft fur. With my head snuggled into his neck I took a long sniff and found out he smelt of copper and lemons, pretty wierd but it didn't put me off in the slightest as I held him close. Noticing his eyes flicking around I asked if anything was wrong, "There be nothing to be worried about lass, you just stick with captain Foxy I'll see if you gots what it takes to make it to make it on the pirates crew."

After the first thirty minutes or so of silence I thought he just went offline but then he moved his hand over mine and held it onto his chest, by now in typical teenage boy fashion the stirring in my loins had destroyed all logic as I quickly adjusted myself and shifted his tail out of the way. After a few minutes of stroking his chest and absorbing the strange smell of some kind of lemon scent from his fur, I couldn't hold back any longer and without a shred of hesitance I began to relentlessly dry hump the animatronic fox from behind. He held me tight as if urging me on until I began to shift him with just my thrusting alone. The urge did come out of nowhere but I just couldn't hold back, he was just too tempting.

Before I knew it I was on top of him with his tail high in one hand while my other hooked under him and kept his hips in the air, I was too far gone to care about mostly anything right now and within a few more minutes I exploded with a mighty force. Fortunately it was all caught in my pants from never even trying to remove them, leaving no evidence on captain Foxy. Breathing ruggedly I flopped to one side and expected Foxy to probably go about his business as normal but he laid down next to me as if nothing happened and faced me as well. Not thinking anything more of it at this point I embraced him was soon asleep feeling only a little sore down there but wierdly free and an actual feeling fulfillment.

The morning soon came as I was woke up by kids screaming and running about, at first I couldn't believe I slept until nearly noon but looking around Foxy was still laid with me but in some kind of hibernation mode as his eyes didn't glow at all. Strangely there was a cover over the top of me and even with the kids outside I really didn't want to move from this comfy place. But then I heard the speakers pick up,

"Hey all you kids, why not head down to piates cove and meet my old pal Foxy. He would be so happy to meet you, he might even have some treasure with him if you can answer his questions correctly." After that Foxy stood up and made his way to his spot as the curtains began to open, acting quick I rolled off the back of the captains ship and landed around the back; making my way back around to the fron unseen I saw Foxy waving at me with his good hand. Just before any kids came into pirates cove I gave a wink to Foxy, "See ya soon captain!"

"I'll be seeing ya around lass and remember that you are now a full member of me pirate crew!" He shot he a wink back just before kids came rushing in to hear his sea shanties. I smiled to myself as I left with glee, not noticed by anyone but Freddy who gave me his best "Arrrgh!" Before laughing amongst himself, I left too after a quick goodbye to the bear. Leaving on a high note I headed home.

This went on for a year or two until Foxy had the pizza accident, after that I didn't risk it just in case the gaurds where keeping a special eye on him. I did feel terrible about never coming back but I did make it back one year after hours and he still remember me. I was tempted beyond belief to stay but I made a promise to come back for him one day, to which I got one last farewell and a kiss on the head from the captain. It was a little strange when the kiss came in from nowhere but I was so used to him by that I thought nothing of it.

As soon as I left, the curtains closed and I could hear the telltale humming of the animatronic. At that momment I could just picture him sat on those cushions, picking his teeth, waiting for me and humming out his sea shanty. I still had the coin he gave me as I wore it proudly around my neck, for a couple of long years it was the only thing that I had that connected to him. Letting myself out through the kitchen I gave one last look at the pizza place before walking the long way home.

The phone finally picked up as the boss answered, "Hey Josh, sorry I couldn't make it down but I had to head down to the paper and get a new night watchman... just uhh, head in through the kitchen side on the right and pick one out that you want. Uh, I gotta go... Send the next one in Dean!" And with that he hung up, I placed the phone back and made his way round to the side with the kitchen.

Opening up the door and letting himself inside he wandered through the dark kitchen until stumbling into the main room, a large diner with tables looking ready for a party. I headed for the stage and saw three animatronics frozen mid pose; a yellow bird with a bib on, a blue rabbit with something around its neck and an imposing looking bear with a top hat and a bowtie. I gave a small chuckle at the animals and gave them a hello, remembering them fondly from my childhood.

Have a short look around I spotted something that brought nothing but happy nostalgia, making a bee-line for pirate cove I soon came across the purple curtains of his childhood. There was a small opening in the curtains but I couldn't see anything inside apart a vague outline of something. Grinning to myself like an eager child I spoke up, "Yar matey!"

There was a sound a piston moving as the curtain opened and there stood a proud crimson fox that had a hook pointed directly at Josh. "Ahoy me mates! Welcome to pirate cove, be aware of the rules... or I make ye walk the plank."

Thinking to myself I rubbed my chin, 'He's in pretty bad shape, kinda feel bad for him. I wonder how long he's just been in there?' Glancing Foxy up and down it was clear that damage was pretty prevalent on him, but not completely un-fixable. The legs might need a full upgrade but apart from that it looked pretty easy.

"Don't you worry Foxy, let me go fetch my trolley and I'll have you out of here and good as new before the weeks up." I gave him a quick wave as I left Pirates cove to fetch the trolley from my van but as soon as I got to the kitchen for the way out Freddy was stood in the doorway just looking dead ahead. "We hate to see you go..." It seemed to say a bit distorted as its shoulder gave a twitch.

"Not to worry Freddy, I hear you'll be getting a new night watchman soon. He'll be with you to play all night." I gave a grin at Freddy but only got a blink in return as he opened up the kitchen to let me leave. I gave him a quick thank you and got a tip of the hat as I left.

Grabbing my trolley from the back of the van I wheeled it back inside and sat it in Pirates cove right in front of Foxy's little stage. Looking to shift him I moved the curtain that had reset, causing Foxy to twitch manically. "I see ya walkin' around with your pizza and sody-pops like true sea fairing pirates. Perhaps you'd care for a sea-shanty?"

"Not right now Foxy, I need to help you out of here." I began climbing onto the stage but before I knew it, the was a large crack as the room slowly filled with the smell of burnt capacitor. Not seeing anything in the way damage I began to move Foxy forward, he walked reluctantly until he was off the stage where he bagan looking around, his slightly broken jaw giving off the odd creaking sound as he glanced about. "Is this where you want to be?" He said disjointed as he stared at me. I gave a sigh and a truthful answer,

"I used to love this place Foxy, I used to love you. Now I just want to help you after hearing about about how you've been stuck in here... Let me fix you Foxy, I can give you a new home." He glanced around after I had finished talking and took one last look at the stage before, then he ran his hand over his tattered fur on his chest before walking slowly towards the trolley. "Ya been treatin' this old sea pirate fair, lead the way lass."

Foxy stepped into the trolley as if he knew what was happening, 'Probably just the AI to help repair him' I noted silently as I made sure to grab his power lead and strap him in before heading off. Chica and Bonnie where both on stage waving me off but no sign of Freddy anywhere, I heard Foxy giving off a strange cut off screech; it was pretty creepy but in my brain it could have been some kind of happiness sound.

I managed to get Foxy into my van with no real issues but as soon as he left the building the smell of burnt electronics was getting worse. Laying him down on his back in the boot I hopped in the van and drove back home... with the windows open to avoid the smell of course. I could hear his pistons going as he kept looking looking around as well as the odd creak as it almost sounded like he was trying to say something.

I felt horrible about Foxy, but being back so close to him I couldn't help but smile; at least he remembered me a little. I gave a long sigh as I stared straight ahead, trying not to think of him too much apart from that I finaly completed my promise to him. "You okay back there Foxy?"

"Feared captain of the seven sea's is here... but who among you is ready to join the pirate crew?" Foxy began talking to himself like a busted machine, I just had to get him home and fix him up... I just have to.

As soon as I got home I took Foxy into my workshop, it was really just my aunts shack in the middle of the woods but I had made allot of improvements over the years, the smell from Foxy had seemed to have gone but he never stopped glancing around. Grabbing my toolbox I got started on looking him over to start with. His head came off pretty easily but his lower jaw was still attached to his skeleton, wierdly the was some mould growing on his teeth as if he had been eating something and no one bothered to clean him off. 'Probably just some kid feeding him pizza.'

Letting my mind run blank to stop thinking about his years of disrepair, as I continued to look him over I kept finding the strangest things inside of him, one was an AI limiter chip that seemed to be hooked up to the brain parts, seeming to have a dial that only turned on at midnight. Frowning at the badly placed part I ripped it out of him but that seemed to cause a bad reaction as his servos locked up, cursing to myself I tried to keep him online but I could hear his internal battery chugging down.

Giving Foxy a nervous slap on the back of his head, a few sparks flew out of his neck before he sprung back to life. Sighing in relief I gave him a pat on the shoulder before going back to work but he wouldn't stop looking around and moving his jaw; frowning at the fox again I took a step around to the front making him just stare at me, looking at his neck I could see his voicebox just under jaw looking fairly rusted with a few loose wires on one side.

Covering up his eyes with a spare hand to stop him looking around, I got to work removing his voice box to get my tools around it. Taking the metal case off the box I went to work fixing up the wires but leaving it for a little bit while my soldering iron heated up. I made my way back to Foxy who was looking very alert but without his costume head on I wasn't sure of the reaction on his face besides very suprised. Chuckling to myself I tried to console him, "The rest of your parts seem fine after I touch up your voice, then we're gonna get patch up that fur in the morning. That sound good to you Foxy?"

He gave a short nod and what could only be described as a grin, I smiled back at him and gave him a pat on the shoulder as I made my way back to fixing his voice, replacing some old electronics with newer models. Before long I had his voice box in working order and was busy trying to put it back on the fox, the wires where a bit baggy but I was planning on giving Foxy a new set of his old clothes that would hopefully cover everything up.

"Yar!" Foxy suddenly shouted as soon as his voice was attached making my jump back, I gave off a nervous chuckle as I moved to grab his head an reattach it. He did look a little better but I still had to test most of him out, untying him from the trolley I let him get his bearings to see if anything I did mess him up.

"Yah-har mateys, it's me! Your old pal Foxy and he's looking for a new f-... mate, what say you me young bucko?" Foxy seemed a bit jittery but he acted as normal as ever, might have to fix his jaw to stop his speech cutting off but apart from that he seemed fine to me. Smiling to myself I answered his question with glee as memories of my childhood came flooding back.

"I'd love to be your first mate, captain Foxy!" But Foxy just stared at me and blinked a couple of times before lifting his hook up and raising his eye patch.

"I ne'er asked that matey... what say you yound bucko- young bucko? Your old pal Captain Foxy is looking for a new mate!" I can't say I didn't blush at Foxy's question as lewd as it was but I nodded to the fox just to see how far this would go.

"That be the spirit! I assure ya be makin' a great addition to me merry crew, but first I need to teach ya the ropes and knots. Yar-har-har, if ye be forgivin' me nautical puns." I chuckled nervously at Foxy's words as he seemed to adjust an invisible hat. The thoughts where burning in my head now and I had to ask if not for just serious curiosity.

"Are you... coming onto me Foxy?" I moved my blush covered face in closer and in return the fox gave his jaw a quick nudge before saying slowly, "I would not ask unless it was to a devoted pirate of the high seas like yourself." He stook his hook under my chin to stare deeply at me and flicked his eyepatch up with the other hand.

"You alright lass? I hope the presents of the great captain Foxy dinne scare ya off none. Yar-har-har!" I chuckled nervously as I tried to get away from this situation, not really sure of how to react and how he'd react; deciding it would be better if I just left it for now.

After a long silence Foxy glanced around before humming to himself, I decided to leave the fox on his own as I tried to sneak off. The animatronic did see me trying to leave but only gave me a little wave as he grabbed his charging wire.

End of chapter one!

A/N. I know all about the stigma about sleeping with any of the robots but to me, Foxy is nothing but a moving plus his that talks like a pirate.

If you can pick up on the subtle hints in this, you can find out what kind of action takes place in the next chapter.

See ya next time.


	2. Chapter 2

No money was made from writing this, I own none of it and I owe everything to Scott Cawthorn for thinking up this demonic game that really sparked my imagination.

Contains dude/Robot(Considered male)fox.

I closed the door half way on Foxy as I made my way to my bedroom, leaving him to his own devices as I was ready to just call it for the day, but walking through the kitchen I couldn't help but notice the sound of him behind me. The door was still partially closed but I could just hear something moving around. Thinking nothing of it I just left for my bedroom and flopped on my bed.

I felt slightly accomplished for saving Foxy from running too far into disrepair but I knew I had allot of work ahead of me if I was going to restore him to his former glory. Just as I sat up on my bed the phone rang, glancing at the alarm clock I noted that it was about nine at night and any sane person wouldn't call me this late unless they were locked out of their house or something.

Dragging myself back to the kitchen I answered the phone but only heard the sound of scraping metal and the distant hum of a generator. I was about to hang up when I heard a chuckle in the background.

"Do you have nothing better to do than prank call people?" I asked rather sternly but there was a long silence before a fake voice spoke up.

"Please let us in…" It said almost faintly, it sounded to me like a kid's voice but horribly synthesized. I gave a sigh before asking if they thought if this was some kind of joke. But sure enough the person on the phone tried to speak up again, sounding more and more robotic. "We've been here since 1987, don't let us decay."

I frowned heavily at the phone but put it back to my ear to hear the person scream out, "Imposter! Don't let him take our lives away!" The last statement sent a chill up my back but only because I recognised the voice on the other end, it was a dead ringer for Freddy Fazzbear. Only instead of his normal cheer there was nothing to his voice but dread and churning horror.

I quickly hung up the phone and took a moment to breath but it rang again, 'It could be someone different…' I tried to fool myself as I slowly picked up the phone again.

There was a second of silence before an ear piercing screech shot out through the landline, making me drop what I was doing and recoil into my fridge. I went to grab the phone to hang up as quick as I could but a new noise got my attention, crying. I lifted my landline gingerly to my ear when I heard a whisper from what was exactly Freddy's usual voice; "We'd hate to see you leave…"

I hung up the phone as quick as possible and ran to my workshop, just to check if Foxy was okay. If something like this could happen to Freddy, who knows what it could do to Foxy. The animatronic glanced up from the chair he was on and stared at me as I was basically covered in sweat; he stood up slowly and stuck his hand on his hip. "You be alright lass?"

Without hesitating I walked up to Foxy and embraced him, scared out of my mind at what kind of horrors could be happening right now down at the pizzeria. Foxy didn't speak but simply hugged me back and it did wonders for me, we stayed with each other for about five minutes until Foxy pulled me off of him; his yellow eyes staring at me expectantly. "I uhh… Just got a little scared without you." I tried to trick Foxy but he only gave me a grin in reply as he slipped an arm over my shoulder.

"You need not be afraid of anything with the great Captain Foxy, lass. A true pirate is never alone amongst her crew." I gave a thank you to Foxy before hugging him again; it felt good to finally be able to hug him again after all these years. I gave a long sight before saying I was going to head off to bed for the night. "You go ahead lass, your ol' pal Foxy will be here takin' a load off."

With that I said goodnight as he slid back into his chair and fixed his charger to his back, giving me one last wave as I left. I made my way through the kitchen swiftly to avoid any more interruption and was soon in my bedroom, I stripped off my shirt and trousers & jumped into bed. A whole double bed to myself, I could see a gentle light emanating from my workshop that showed that Foxy was simply relaxing in there.

I quickly drifted off to sleep, not having to get up in the morning for work does wonders for falling asleep.

"Wha-?" I was woken up abruptly by a strange shaking sensation, sitting up and flicking my lamp on I couldn't see anything in my room. I was tempted to go back to sleep but the shaking kept persisting.

Grabbing a hand torch from my end table I shined it out of the window to see anything but there was nothing out there except trees. Leaving my room and heading down a hallway to the kitchen nothing seemed out of the ordinary apart that my workshop light was turned off. Thinking nothing of it I searched around my kitchen and living room, only finding a strange piece of paper on the floor of the kitchen; it was a poster from Freddy's that had a picture of Chica saying "Time to eat!"

Frowning a little I placed the poster on my kitchen table while I continued to search, heading to the workshop there seemed to be some kind of bass sound emanating through the walls. Pushing the door open there was nothing but Foxy in hibernation mode but walking around inside the shaking seemed to be coming from somewhere, looking under the work tables and even my truck I couldn't see anything so I decided to leave it and head back to bed.

"It's me, Josh."

Turning around quickly I stared at Foxy with my torch, it definitely wasn't him. He was still in hibernate mode and there was no way he could wake up unless told to, taking a further look around I slowly backed out of the workshop and into the kitchen. I was freaking out but then it seemed like the shaking moved, I could feel it through the floor moving under me feet and towards my bedroom. I was frozen in place until I my torch died, seeing lights coming from my room in the familiar face of Freddy I backed up slowly. But as soon as I took the first step the light faded and was replaced with chime music.

In the workshop now I closed the door firmly and backed into my van. I could still hear the music but now there where footsteps, it kept coming and coming until it was practically shoving its head into the door. Scared out of my mind I slumped against my van and whacked at my torch in order to get it working again but I could still hear the footsteps getting closer until it sounded like Freddy was stood right above me.

"We'd hate to see you leave…"

That was the last thing I heard before a brilliant white light engulfed my vision, even with my eyes closed I just knew something atrocious was going to happen to me and prepared for anything as I tried not to move in the slightest and keep myself pressed up against my van. But there was nothing but silence for the longest time, glancing up as carefully as I could I saw nothing; at first I was confused beyond belief but I could help but feel even more in danger now that I could find any kind of disturbance.

Standing up slowly I took a look around the workshop but only saw everything as normal but I noticed that Foxy was awake, feeling a bit too on edge to trust anything right now I simply stood there until Foxy said something.

"I think it's about time you woke up now, lass."

I shot up like a bullet from my bed, seeing Foxy standing over me with his hand on my shoulder. I was breathing pretty raggedly but managed to calm down after I realised that it was nothing but a stupid dream. 'That was awful, what kind of person has dreams like that?' I thought to myself while whipping the sweat off my brow. Giving a long sigh I looked up at Foxy who looked a little concerned but also curious.

"I was having this horrible dream about Freddy, he broke in and… It doesn't matter, I'm pretty sure I promised to get to work on your fur today didn't I?" I pushed the thought out of my head like a daydream but it didn't disappear and every second of it hung onto me like cobwebs on my memory.

"Step at a time matey, no need to rush on Foxy's account." He said calmly with a subtle grin, I gave his hand on my shoulder a quick pat before pulling the covers off myself with an ear out for anything strange.

Getting up and slipping whatever clothes I could find that weren't work related I got to work with breakfast, Foxy even joined me at the table like he was a member of the family. I was thinking about giving him some food but I decided against it after seeing the state of his teeth after nearly twenty years of having kids stuff pizza into your mouth. Sitting down with my food Foxy began humming to himself, it was nice to finally have someone in the house after my Aunt passed away and I was almost telling myself that Foxy was a member of the family but he was more than that, or at least that's what it felt like to me.

After breakfast I left Foxy on his own to watch TV or whatever it is that he does when I'm not around, the goodbye was short but something seemed off as I left almost as if the air was thick with something. I left my superstitions as I got in my van and headed off. Knowing where I was heading right away after all, I had been planning this for a while.

Grinning to myself to like a fool I entered the knitting supply shop and got the exact fur material that I had ordered a few weeks ago; along with a good replacement tail, next I went into the charity shop and bought a few articles of clothing and the final stop was actually stopping off at a jewellers and picking up some rather expensive gold hoop earrings.

Heading back home after about an hour or so of shopping I passed by Freddy's Pizza and couldn't help but stare, nothing seemed different except for a set of glowing eyes in the front window but those could have belonged to anyone of the three. The ride home was un-eventful but the radio seemed to be cutting out allot as got closer to home.

As soon as got it I could smell something off, it smelt like burnt rubber. Following my nose it leads me to the kitchen where Foxy was standing over the oven with one of the hobs on, burning some kind of electric component. It looked like the remains of the AI limiter that I took out of him yesterday; putting down my bags I turned off the oven and grabbed Foxy by the shoulders to lead him away before he burnt the house down.

"What the heck are you doing Foxy, are you trying to burn the entire place down?!" I was more surprised than angry but Foxy folded his ears back and slunk into a kitchen chair, I don't think he had an answer but his programing must have told him that the electronics where faulty or something. I gave a long sigh as I opened a window and fetched my bags, placing them in front of him with a happy grin; keeping the earrings for myself for now of course.

He opened the bags slowly and within the first bag alone his face was so surprised that his jaw was threatening to fall right off its last hinge. Chuckling to myself I let him keep going until he was throwing the clothes on himself.

He looked dashing in his dark blue double breasted coat and mixed in with his new tan trousers, deep red scarf and leather winged boots; he looked just like he used to when I was a kid, the only thing missing was his earrings and his hat but pulling the box from around my back I presented it to him slowly. He pried the lid off with his hook and simply stared wide eyes at the gift in front of him.

"I don't know what to say lass, ne'er in all me years has anyone been this nice to me…" At this point I swear he was about to burst into tears but he simply stuck the jewellery on himself and asked how I could be so nice to him.

"That's what first mates are for, Foxy." I said subtly as I dragged the fur material out of one of the bags and told him I was going to patch up his own fur in my workshop, he excused himself as well as he headed to my bedroom for some reason, 'Probably just using the mirror.' I thought to myself as I went about my own business.

After about an hour of working with a sewing machine I was finished, holding out my finished piece to view it better; it looked heaps better than the old fur that Foxy was stuck in right now and felt as soft morning grass. Pushing that soppy thought out of my brain I went to find Foxy, he wasn't in the kitchen or the living room so the last place to check was my bedroom; but what could he possibly be doing still in there?

I did find Foxy in the bedroom, but he seemed to have done something with my bed sheets; shifting them around to cover up the doorway just like pirate cove. "What are you up to in there Foxy?" I asked with a smile, finding it kind of childish that he would do something like this. But soon Foxy stuck his head through the curtains with a massive grin, "Ahoy me first mate! Welcome to me grand revealing of the Jolly Brush! Yar-har!"

I gave him a shake of my head with a huge grin, stepping in through the curtain with Foxy and coming across my bed with every pillow and cushion in my little house piled onto it in the crude shape of a ship. I gave a chuckle at the animatronics handiwork and stood right next to him as he produced a small glass bottle from somewhere. I frowned again at him but he gave me a grin and said with a mighty voice, "I Christen this ship the Jolly Brush!" And with that he tapped the end of my bed with the bottle gingerly, probably not wanting to have broken glass everywhere.

Afterwards he slung an arm over my shoulder and began talking in a grateful tone,

"I appreciate everything you 'ave done for me matey, Captain Foxy never forget a favour and tonight you'll be share the captains quarters with me, lass! This ol' pirate got you a little spoil of plunder as well, but I be assuring ye it be worth the wait." Hugging the fox in thanks I told him it would still be a few hours until it was lights out so I invited him to try on his new fur, he agreed with haste and before we could leave Foxy scooped me up in his arms bridal style and carried me to my workshop. I knew he was grateful but I never thought he'd go all soft on me.

After a bit of manoeuvring and having to actually sweet-talk Foxy out of his clothes, I swiftly dressed him up in his new fur; it was a bit of a shock seeing him with nothing on but this exoskeleton was still my sweet Foxy. Soon enough he was all done and looked exactly like my childhood memories only he didn't smell the same and he looked allot poofier.

Just before Foxy could slip his clothes back on I grabbed him from behind, encircling his chest as I rested my chin on his shoulder; I was just trying out how snuggly he was but I found myself not being able to let go of him and not just because of how comfy he was, he was actually holding me to him even going as far as stroking my hair with his good paw. He looked as if he was being very careful with his hook as it crossed his chest and held on top of my hands on him. I took a quick glance at the workshop clock and spotted it saying about eight at night. "Does it look about time to retire for the night to you Foxy?"

The Captain paused for a second before giving a small laugh, "If you be that eager for yer booty… I can happily oblige." He gave me the cheesiest grin as I reluctantly let go of him and let him get dressed but strangely he only seemed to put his boots and trousers on. 'I'm sure he won't need the rest of those clothes where we're going.' I thought not so subtly as I held onto his hook loosely as he lead me to the bedroom.

When we arrived outside the bedroom he let go of me and told me to wait for "Just a dial." I stood outside, tempted to peer through the curtains but I refrained. Then the phone in the kitchen rang, I went to pick it up without a second thought not really caring about anything but my Captain in the next room.

"Hello, Kosht repair service. Josh here; how can I help?"

"Hey, this is Mike from Freddy's… I'm the new night watchman. I've been told to ring you about coming in whenever you're available. You see, the animals are acting really strange. It's like they're searching for their friend at night, just pop by and see if you can do anything. Thanks man." And with that he hung up, it was almost like he was in a rush. Putting the phone down I shrugged and headed back to my room entrance and shouted in for Foxy.

"How's it going in there Captain?" I waited for a few moments before Foxy stuck his head through the curtains with a massive grin like a bad attempt at hiding a surprise party. He gave me a wiggle of his eyebrows and told me to enter if I dared, chuckling a little I stepped in and noticed to room covered with candles; I was a little stunned but then I saw the real surprise. Glancing over Foxy it was clear that he was hiding something as there was an unseemly bulge in his tan trousers.

"You plan on curing some scurvy with that banana in your pants?" I asked jokingly to which Foxy looked down then back to me with a smile, "I be plannin' this for a long time lass, now I had to get this m'self and store it in me chest… Then under your cabin, but it'll all soon be worth the salt, matey." There was a quiet tone to the Captains voice but he soon slid right next to me on the bed and with his hook over my shoulder I slunk into his new soft chest.

We just enjoyed each other's company until I couldn't hold back my urge any longer and ended up pushing him onto the bed, giving his nose a quick peck while I stared into his eyes. I knew he wanted me to make the first move and I knew just how to get this foxes wires in a bunch. But I just had to ask a few questions, "So, where did you pick up this thing?" I asked in a hush tone as I tried to sneak a hand down for a quick grab but his hook swiftly caught my wrist and lifted it away from his new package.

"I got ot m'self from one o' them cata-logs. Hid it with me other plunders until you came back, lass." I couldn't help but get the feeling of guilt as Foxy reminded me that I simply stopped coming to see him, but I held him close now and only had one more question left before I made my move on him.

"And what is it that you plan to do with that new thing?" I tried to sound pleasing to his ears but I got a long wait and before I knew it he completely revered the situation and now I was on the bottom with his paw firmly on my chest to keep me in place. "I just reckon it be about the time you learnt about knots..." I gulped softly as Foxy moved his hook down and disrobed his trousers in one swift movement, then sitting on my chest was an onyx black member secured around Foxy's waist by leather straps; it was roughly about twenty centimetres long but it still looked like it would be a challenge and I was sure as hell not backing out now.

Giving the Captain a saucy look I told him to do what he pleased but only if he remained as gentle as I was to him, "Not to worry lass. I know you ain't no strumpet of the port, ya be me first mate and that means allot to ol' Foxy. I promise to be as sweet as plundered scotch." Giving him a grin I told him that he could start anytime he wanted but after a short pause he raised himself off me to grab that old glass bottle from when he was just playing around with his ship, of course now I could see that it wasn't just a random bottle but a bottle filled with lubricants; and according to the label it should taste of sherry.

Foxy sat at the edge of the bed and very carefully poured out some of the runny liquid onto his prosthetic member, he must have been trying not to stain his new fur but as soon as he was satisfied he went back to me. I was already disrobing as he got the bottle and was now just wearing my shirt, but Foxy was having none of that as he lifted up my shirt with his good paw to leave me completely in the nude.

Foxy did stop for a moment to what seemed like he was admiring me, but then with a sudden smile he hooked his paw and claw under my ankles and lifted my legs up into the air; he shot me a grin and told me to lie back, relax and keep my eyes on him. I nodded to him and without anything in the way of warning he jolted forward and before I felt anything else I felt his fur on my chest.

The pain of the sudden jab faded quickly as he stayed on top of me, never breaking eye contact even after readjusting his rip once or twice after he figured out that his hook wasn't going to work at the angle it was at, so without doing much in the way of movement he lowered one of my legs and shifted me so I was on my side with still one leg in the air. His face was close to mine and even without breathing I could tell that he was enjoying himself, if he didn't feel it he must have at least felt the connection between us at that moment.

Stroking along the side of his face I urged him to start and with a nod of his own he started off with a steady pace, probably trying to be as careful as possible just in case something goes awry. But with a slight bit of breathlessness from Foxy on top of me and his strange pace that made me want to beg for more I taped him on the chest to speed up; I didn't want to ruin this moment by ordering him around at what he should be doing, I just wanted him to know that I could handle this captain.

With a smile Foxy sped up a bit, shifting his knees a bit more forward and thrusting into me at a pace that made me feel like words where completely useless. He had me completely encapsulated and now even if I wanted to I couldn't convey words with his excellent handiwork at love-making, I kept on trying to get him to give me more like I could handle him but it seemed like he was reading my mind for the most part as he sped up on his own.

I was nearly done already and I had no idea how long we were going at it, the only thing I knew right now that is that his newest speed had caused the bed to shake every pillow and cushion off the bed and yet I felt nothing but pleasure but just before I got to my apex of pleasure Foxy suddenly lowered himself down and got a good grip around my waist. "Sorry about this, lass."

In his tradition of not giving any warnings it felt as if he was trying to stuff a fist inside me but looking down I saw a small pump under his knee slowly inflating his fake member until it looked fit to bursting. That's when he tried to cram it into me, with an actual grunt he somehow managed to fit this knot into me and I was completely done but Foxy wasn't and that was clear as soon as he managed to fit the knot in he sat back up again and kept thrusting until I was nearly screaming my head off.

With one last jolt like the Captain could tell I exploded fantastically all down my stomach, I would have helped myself along earlier with my hands but they were too busy protecting my head from whacking the headboard at every thrust. Foxy was kind enough to roll me onto my back as I just collapsed, he kept the knot in me while I choked out some ragged breath. I tried to tell Foxy how amazing he was after resting for a second but only a whimper came out of my mouth.

Captain Foxy gave me a hush and laid down on top of me, finally the knot deflate after nearly a couple of minutes or so. He stroked my chest with his paw as I saw him fiddle with my alarm clock like he heard my phone call and decided to set it for me; I was pretty far gone and with euphoria and bliss in my mind I swiftly fell into a deep sleep with Foxy by my side.

I did wake up for a couple of minutes at about midnight but after I was that he was just fetching his charger I fell back to sleep, and sure enough he joined me again only this time he took off his prosthetic member and slipped on his tan trousers before sliding in behind me and holding me close. It felt like a dream come true.

End of Chapter Two.

Authors notes: I couldn't seem to find a way to make this whole thing seem believable so I decided to go with fluff and hope people don't notice the lack of knot puns. Next chapter I will introduce some antagonist. (Really, guess who it will be)

See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Warning! Contains dude doing a dude robot Just so you know.

I don t own anything; no money was made from this as it is just a fan creation. All credit goes to the Wonderful Scot Cawthorn for this beautiful game.

I woke up with a steady groan as I ripped the covers off myself in order to cool down; I was just so warm for some reason. Looking over I saw Foxy as awake as ever as he was cleaning his hook with the bed sheet for some reason. It must have been to make him look normal for as soon as I sat at the edge of my bed he spoke up.

"I be needing to amend me ways lass... lad. Ol' captain Foxy had ne'er even thought a fine young corsair like yourself could ever be a bloke." He sounded confused and maybe a little guilty for treating me like a girl all this time but I never held it against him, I just thought it was my long black hair throwing him off.

"It's not a problem Foxy; you can make it up to me somehow." I said with a grin before excusing myself to the bathroom, I took a quick shower while I was in there and pretty nude from the night before, apart from having only my socks still on. I did notice allot of fur stuck to me in the shower and my only guess was that Foxy had not been brushing regularly.

Stepping back into my bedroom all dried off I saw Foxy playing with his tail in the mirror but decided to change the subject before it was even decided. "How do feel like a game of cards Foxy? And whoever losses a hand has to remove a piece of clothing." I thought up the game of strip poker on the spot as something to do until I need to head off and have a look at Freddy. We both got dressed and headed to the living room to play our game, I shuffled the cards up but specifically told Foxy to look away just in case he was counting them.

He accused me of pulling "Skulduggery" but I just kept on shuffling until I dealt the first hand. Foxy seemed a little confused for the practice round but I just assumed that he was pulling my leg.

After a good few hands it was a tie and we were both in nothing but our trousers, he stared at me intently as if trying to tell what I was thinking but every time he stared I blew him a kiss which either made him remember his own hand or blow one back at me with a dreamy grin. "A-ha! I gots m'self a knave, two bilge rats and a midshipman. And what of yourself lad?"

I frowned a bit at Foxy's cards but it made some sense; a knave was a jack, a midshipman a five and bilge rats where the lowest at two. I laid my cards out on the table and simply said, "Maelstrom." My way of saying a flush to the pirate, he stared at my cards with amazement before honouring his promise. The Captain stood in full view of me and lowered his trousers slow and seductively, which worked out was better since his upgrade to his fur and his joints don t show.

"It may not count for much mate, but ye bested me and I will bestow and reward anything ye ask." I gave a sly look to Foxy before a bolt of lightning struck my brain, giving him a grin I told him to get down on his knees and he did so without question; only giving me a frown and sweeping his tail out of the way. I swiftly dropped my trousers and let him wonder at what I had in store for him, he did catch on eventually and shot me a wink as he moved in closer to me; his nose giving the odd twitch.

I rubbed one of his ears slowly as he gradually got closer until his metal nose bumped against my length, I let his ear go as I sat back and allowed him to go at his own pace. We had done this a few times back when I used to sneak into the pizzeria so I knew I had no worries, even with his razor sharp teeth. Before long the first lick came across and I gave a small cringe, Foxy was always so warm. Taking in a breath I felt another lick but this time just focused on my orbs, he rolled them around with his tongue before gently closing his jaw in on them. As an animatronic he didn't have anything in the way of suction but he had more control over his movements; plus with the new fur patched in there it felt like a fur-lined glove.

As he moved up from my orbs in one long lick to focus more on my length I couldn't help but notice the creaking sound of his jaw which I never got around to fixing. Looking down at his random licking I could tell he was thinking about something and I already knew what it was. "Yeah... j-just use that paw, if you want to." With a grin he never stopped his licking but his paw made its way to the tip of my length where he swirled it all over like trying to take the top off a jar. I gasped loudly, his new fur was a major improvement but before I could admire it for too long he changed everything. Suddenly taking my entire length in his muzzle while his paw, he diligently fondled my orbs.

Leaning way back in my chair and moaning like a porn star, I was in complete ecstasy. I could feel every fibre on his fur on me and every strand sent a chill down my spine, I moaned out Foxy's name as he continued to move at a steady pace, only giving a tiny boost of speed every time I said his name but I couldn't hold back any longer, so I grabbed the captain by the ears and held his head in place while I relentlessly pounded his muzzle. I could still hear the squeaks from his jaw as Foxy tried his hardest to hold me in his maw, but his paw was still working on groping my balls until I felt him grab them lightly and began squeezing them to urge me to finish.

With a mighty roar I erupted like a volcano into the fox s mouth, never pulling out but simply holding everything still until I could see my seed oozing out of the busted side of his jaw. Heaving out my breath I slumped back into my chair as Foxy cleaned me up by licking away whatever was left on or in and whipping his mouth with my trousers, gaining my breath back for a moment I gave a thank you but Foxy just smiled and gave me a kiss on the forehead; the only cold thing on him being his nose felt amazing but I knew I couldn't just sit around and make the Captain do whatever I asked.

Sliding up I grabbed a hair brush from a drawer right next to me and handed it to Foxy, telling him to take good care of his new fur. He gave me a nod in return and went about brushing out his mouth to start off with, groaning to myself I slid out of my chair and proceeded to my room to get dressed. If I wasn t feeling sore from the night before I sure was now, slipping on my work gear and fixing up my hair I headed back to the kitchen to see how Foxy was coming along. He looked as if he had just finished and was slipping on his coat but I had to stop him, with a sad sigh I put my hand on his arm as it almost made its way into the coat.

Sorry captain but they only wanted me at Freddy s, your gonna have to wait here. There was a silent pause before Foxy snatched his arm back and put his coat on, looking down to his feet for a second then straight at me with a smile. Go on then lad, Ye don t need old Foxy s help on this trek to shore. I gave him a tight hug under his arms and thanked him for understanding, even if he was a foot taller than me it still felt like we connected so well.

He followed me to the workshop and told me that he was planning on catching up on some reading, I did ask what exactly but only got a vague answer about Cape Cod and albinos. Reaching down for my toolbox to load up my van I felt the very sudden smack right to my backside as Foxy laughed to himself as he blurted out a quick goodbye before running off into the living room. I would have gone back and exacted my revenge but I really had to get going.

Taking one last glance at the time and seeing it to be about ten I hopped into my van and headed off to the pizzeria. My thoughts where swimming a bit at what Foxy could possibly be doing when I wasn t around but I silently agreed with myself that he probably just sits in hibernation mode until I get back. Feeling a little sadder now I tried to hurry this job along as I sped up a little by little.

Arriving at Freddy s I walked through the front door for the first time in many years, being greeted in the same fashion as any other customer but the greeter must have saw I didn t have a kid with me and handed me a small business card as I walked past a little confused. Taking a look at the card it was an advertisement for a New Pirate cove, apparently just for adults. Okay, I just have to see this. I thought to myself as I made my way to pirate s cove but saw a sign out front saying that it was closed until eleven, but it was obviously just a bar with a tropical theme.

Shrugging to myself I made my way over to a random worker and asked to see if the manager was in, she said that he was in the back with one of the robots. I made my way to the back room and entered slowly, when I entered I could definitely smell oil; my guess was this was some kind of storage area. The boss was there standing over Freddy who looked like his knees just gave out, Thanks for coming on such short notice, I tell you it s the strangest thing. Ever since that fox left they won t move a muscle or perform.

Setting my toolbox down I moved in close to Freddy, really trying not to pay attention to the boss or even correct him about Foxy. Looking over Freddy carefully I decided to pop off his head and see if anything was up but when I did that Freddy jolted a little, almost as if he felt it. Frowning a little I searched around in his head and found some weird attachments that seemed alien to me, for one he had wires from his brain going to almost every part of his costume almost like a nervous system, that and his brain seemed to have a massive upgrade with almost military levels of equipment. Telling this to the boss he looked back at me with a smug grin and told me that Freddy was the head of his act and couldn t risk him falling behind the times mechanical wise.

I felt myself get a little angry that he could upgrade Freddy to what looked like an almost painful level so that he must be shorting out and completely wracking his brain every five minutes or so. But with a deep sigh I lowered myself down to look Freddy in the eye, asking him if he wanted me to remove the parts. With his eyes closed tightly he just told me to take the pain away.

The boss had left the room so I could do my job, I started off by ripping off the hack job right out of Freddy s brain and setting it to one side for now, but with all the extra chips in his brain I was being as careful as possible to not knock him offline. After a few minutes I had managed to get him mostly working alright apart from the shorting out issue but with a few spare parts from my toolbox I altered his power source to make the shorting out less powerful and much less frequent. Not being able to remove anything without rendering the bear completely destroying his coding, memories or basic functions.

I slid Freddy s head back on and took a step back to see if he would react any different, but still slumped on the floor he asked me in a slow voice; Where has Foxy gone? I scratched the back of my head, not sure if I should give the robot a true answer or not. But shaking my head and sighing I did tell the truth that Foxy had come to live with me now.

Freddy took a moment to process this but then rose up looking incredibly angry, scowling at me with pure black eyes. You ruined everything; the band can t play without Foxy! I did feel guilty about taking the Captain away but I tried to tell Freddy that Foxy really needed the repairs or else he was never going to see the light of day again, but the only way to do that was to take him with me.

I did get a little frustrated while explaining this, saying that they shouldn t have shoved him in his cove to rot in the first place. Freddy dipped his head and gave a low grumble of defeat, but with that I left the room telling Freddy that he should work perfectly now, or at least until he gets any more upgrades.

Bonny was on the other side of the door almost like he was listening in, still being in a pretty frustrated mood I moved past him just trying to find the boss and see if there was anything else he needed before I headed home. I found him opening up Pirates cove with one of the workers wheeling a giant box inside. Ah Josh, we need you to set up this thing before you leave. Then just come by my office and I ll pay you for your time. With that he ushered the worker in before they both left, just leaving me with the huge box.

Sighing angrily I opened it up with a Stanley knife and stood in the box was a new animatronic; it was a completely new version of Freddy only with a slightly more gold colouration. I took a quick flick through a sheet of paper that came with it before starting him up. Taking the golden Freddy out of his box and setting him behind the bar I switched him on, he gave a look around before what seemed like he was loading up something from his memory.

H-hello there, c-can I off er you a drink? His speech seemed a little messed up but I played it off in my head that he just needed to warm up. I asked him for just a cup of water and with a nod he went to it, his hands shaking horribly as he tried to do his job; if it was a person it would be like they had suffered something traumatic. Frowning at the Freddy clone I took my drink off him with thanks and necked it, right now just gauging his reactions to see if anything was amiss with the animatronic.

W-will th-ther be any thing else sir? I told him no thanks and gave him my cup back, which he quickly washed before standing at attention for anyone else. He seemed allot less free that the others, not roaming around or even looking around; just staring dead ahead like a proper robot. Picking up my toolbox I slipped around the back of him and inspected his circuits, another AI limiter. It was set to a zero limit of freedom so I swiftly adjusted it to about five to see what the change was at that level.

He seemed allot more fluid right away and began looking around before focussing on me for a moment, Are Y-you sure th-there is no thing I can get y-you sir? I told him a quick no before setting his AI to ten to see if would help him get more adjusted. He seemed to act allot less robotic now but it didn t help his voice as he glanced at the sign above the bar and read it aloud.

Whacking it right up to twenty where there were no limitations he froze for a moment then began to inspect himself, almost acting shocked at the fact he had fur on him. He walked around a little and even began talking to himself, his stutter seemed to have disappeared but then Chika came in.

Welcome! Golden Freddy said cheerfully but then there was a long stare down, eventually Chika walked off and Freddy took his place back behind the bar. I picked up my toolbox and gave him a goodbye, he gave me a thank you and told me to come back soon which sounded horribly programed in. I left his to his job as I strolled up to the manager s room.

Sat at his big desk trying to look busy with paper-work he asked me without looking up if all of the bugs had been fixed with the two robots, not even calling them by names. I gave him a resound yes and waited for him to finish whatever he was doing. He placed down a check at the end of his desk for me to pick up and told me that he may have other problems in the future, and that I should leave before the lunch rush comes.

I took my check and left without a word, thinking horrible thoughts about that man. As soon as I left the office though Bonny was stood there again as if he was waiting for me, he stared down at me and couldn t help but ask if something was up. He gave a nod and pointed towards the office I was just in. I gave a chuckle and agreed with him that the boss was a bit of an un-likeable person.

But then Bonny gave a gesture of strangling, I frowned at him but he wouldn t elaborate at all. He then pointed at his wrist to indicate the time and offered me his hand as if to hold it. I took his hand with caution but surprisingly he led me to the kitchen and held the door open for me, really strange that he would take me out of the kitchen exit instead of the main exit. Just as I stepped outside he told me in a playful voice, You take care of yourself and Foxy now. I gave him a chuckle and thanks before taking my leave.

Taking off in my van I could see the pizzeria fading into the distance as I drove off but on the way home through the high street my eyes caught something that seemed spark an idea in my head. It was a costume shop that was normally set up this time of year and had mannequins in the window all dressed up in different suits but one right in the middle was a pretty fancy looking pirate. I looked like a similar fashion to Foxy but allot less captain style, immediately pulling in front of the shop I just had to give it a quick look over.

Finding the pirate section I glanced over it all until I found a decent looking captain one, sizing it up to myself it looked as if it would fit well enough. Taking it over to the with a massive grin a red curtain caught my eye, taking a quick glance behind it revealed all of the women s fancy dress costumes, weirdly separated by a curtain for some reason. But one costume in the bunch caught my attention like no other, it was a mock-up of a rave outfit; complete with all the typical accessories and even a few glow sticks. Quickly snatching it up I took both costumes over to the counter and almost flung money at the attendant until everything was done and my items where bagged.

Shoving my things in the passenger seat I sped off home with my surprise for Foxy, with a grin on me like a Cheshire cat. Stopping a corner away from my house I swiftly un-bagged one of the costumes and slid it on, not being able to check myself out I decided that the only one who needed to care about the look of it was going to be my Captain.

Grinning to myself like a mad man I pulled my van into the workshop and stepped into the house looking proud of myself but there was no sign of Foxy right away, looking around I heard the sound of gentle taps coming from the bedroom so I went to investigate; but coming across purple curtain with stars in the doorway I shouted in to see if Foxy was in there. Still clutching my bag tightly with Foxy s new clothes in.

Foxy soon stuck his head through the curtains and told me to give him just a moment. Soon enough he opened up the curtain to reveal that he had definitely been in my workshop as my entire bed had been turned into a replica ship with some planks of wood, it even had sails over the top suspended with ropes attached to the ceiling.

I was very impressed with his handiwork but he couldn t distract me for much longer as I passed him the bag and told him to get dressed in the bathroom, he shot me a look of confusion but it must have been the look on my face that made him agree to it. Right away, captain. He said with a happy grin after giving my costume a quick looking over.

I sat on the bed eagerly while I waited for Foxy to finish up, my anticipation getting the better of me occasionally as I took to pacing around idly. I couldn t hold back much longer and the urge to peek was starting to get too much for me but a voice came from the bathroom to distract me.

Ye should take a load of matey; I ll be out on the double. With that I sighed to myself and sat back down at the edge of the bed, catching myself in the mirror on my door. I looked quite allot like Foxy apart from different colour of clothing and no posh coat, but apart from that I was happy with my look, I only hoped that Foxy would have more of a reaction once his mind was simply focused on me.

The new ship he created around the bed looked allot more stable than his pillow fort from the night before, he even sanded and varnished it. It was surprising that he managed this with only one paw but I remember back at the pizzeria he used to always be fiddling with something, I guess it just took the right tools to let his talent shine. Maybe at this rate I ll have to hire him! I thought to myself with a snicker.

The bathroom door creaked open as my thought where occupied but looking over to see a newly dressed fox that looked incredibly feminine as he posed against the doorframe, not sure if he was trying that hard but he looked so sultry and seductive that I was blown away. He looked stunning in an incredibly short skirt, pink stripped sleeves with matching leggings and a fishnet vest. I couldn t take my eyes off him as he waltzed his way towards me and swung himself without effort right onto my lap, his deep yellow eyes staring into mine with an eerie silence that neither one of us wanted to break of fear of ruining the mood.

Ya be lookin mighty fine today Captain if I do say so Belay that, ye be looking as stunning as when I first fell for ya, matey.

All I did as a response was smile ear to ear, but for Foxy; he moved in straight away as my lips met his maw. The lights slowly dimmed courtesy of Foxy as he never let me go, almost as if he wanted this moment more than me.

Finally pulling back in near complete darkness I could still see his glowing eyes on me and fell a paw stroking my chest slowly as his hook slipped around my back and he lifted himself to sit by the side of me. It d be a mighty shame to get ye out of that handsome suit, Captain. He said seductively as his hook sneakily made its way to my waist, gently tugging on my belt.

I could take the hint and stood up to lower my trousers but as soon as I did Foxy moved to lie out on the bed; I could vaguely see the outline of him lowering his tiny skirt from the very small amount of light coming through the curtains. I gave a deep breath through my nose and moved ever closer with my trousers now completely off, climbing on top of him I gave him a grin which I was sure he could see to which I felt his paw slip onto my chest and slide down to hover just above my already throbbing hard member.

Encroaching in on my target I had to stop suddenly when I felt something allot warmer than usual right on his crotch, with a frown I began to feel around it with my fingers but I soon recognized the latex texture. Somehow Foxy had managed to find out one of my toys and insert it into his pelvis, it was one of my sleeves that was normally used for masturbation but with Foxy involved it now made a perfect replica for a vagina or ass in his case.

Incredibly turned on now I couldn t resist this fox any longer and dived right on in, thankfully Foxy had lubed himself up while he was in the bathroom and within a second I was hilted inside him. He gasped softly, probably just an act but it was severely appreciated as I started up with some steady thrusts, each one causing a varying gasp from Foxy. It was as if he really felt every inch of me sliding into him.

He moved with me to match my thrusts, encouraging me along with all the right words and even went as far crying out my name any time I increased my speed. All of this was magical and at this moment in time there was nothing else in the world except for one cross dressing fox and a pretend captain, it seemed a little unusual on paper but love always seemed to.

Gradually building speed it wasn t long before I was giving him all that I had, with his legs slung onto my shoulders and his paw wrapped around he to gently squeeze my backside from time to time; it wasn t hard to imagine I didn t last as long as I hopped. I tried to hold it back as long as possible but with Foxy moaning and groaning like he was I felt as if he needed and wanted nothing more than my seed.

Sheathing myself inside of him as far as I could go I exploded like a barrel of fuel and screamed my heart out into the ceiling, Foxy joined in with me, holding me close as my orgasm rocked me to my core; helping me out by making his own orgasm seem as realistic as possible. I collapsed ontop of him within moments once every ounce of fluid was drained from my length, my fox held me close as I came down from my rush; not letting go until I was nothing but a puddle of a man. He gently rolled me off from on top of him and began gingerly taking my clothes off, then did his own and swiftly joined me; hugging at my side as I lied on my back.

I heard Foxy unset the alarm but that was the last thing I remember before falling asleep like a rock. Guessing another early night wasn t that bad of an idea I didn t resist in the slightest, especially since I had my beautiful partner by my side.

End of chapter three!

Cheers for reading this chapter, it would have been on sooner but giving bone marrow really takes allot out of you.

NOTES: Yes, I had to make Foxy cross dress to fuel the fnaf art.

No, Golden Freddy won t come back but the pizzeria might.

I am very aware the timeline for this sucks as I don t know where anything is.

No, Foxy s jaw will never be fixed. Or his eye for that matter.

Yes, the next chapter will be out sooner.

See ya next time!


	4. Chapter 4

CH4

Contains dude x dude robot.

No money was made off of this, I own nothing and everything belongs to Scott Cawthorn.

Remember to review if you want, it makes my day. Any questions can be PMed to me if you really want to.

'He sleeps like a rock.' I thought to myself as I towered over Josh in his bed, it was about two in the morning and thanks to sticking my charger in early I had the night to myself. With Josh completely out it for now I decided to go snooping around again, investigating everything that I could get my hook around.

Looking around in the kitchen drawers I didn't find much apart from food and the odd tool, in the living room I only found a lockbox but since I couldn't get it open right away I kept looking around. In the workshop I had managed to find a large supply bottles and was tempted to make something with them but I really didn't want to wake up my first mate.

Proceeding back to the bedroom I caught myself in the full length mirror hanging on the wall, I had to crouch down a bit to fit all of me on it but I could see how handsome and in control I looked; exactly how a Captain should look. I peered over to Josh who was just sleeping peacefully, I could join him but then I would have nothing to do for the remainder of the night apart from hibernate and if I did that I would probably need charging half way through the day.

Sighing angrily I sat on the edge of the bed and simply thought on old memories, meeting Josh for the first time, Being online for the first time and stealing pizzas from the night guards at Freddy's. I gave a smile to myself but now my life was much slower, it was a simple wake and figure out what to do with myself for the rest of the day until either Josh gets home or I get a sudden burst of imagination.

Deciding to go on a whim I let myself out of the house, the door wasn't even locked for some reason, stepping out into the woods there wasn't a source of light anywhere apart from my own eyes; trudging slowly I eventually came out and right onto a road. Spotting a sign off in the distance that said 'Orange Street' I decided to follow it blindly, it must lead somewhere.

Coming upon a cross on a main road of some sorts I headed down and before I knew it there where shops all around me, but I kept on walking as this place seemed familiar. As if out of blind luck I came across Freddy's Pizza Place and retraced my steps on how to get inside. I snooped around back to the kitchen but listening in, I couldn't hear anyone walking around or having fun at all; I was curious enough to investigate.

Walking into the kitchen I came across Chika who was busy at work rolling dough, I gave her an ahoy but she didn't respond in the slightest. I shrugged to myself and ignored her; she always was a bit spacey. Standing in the main area I could see Freddy on stage just stood in his normal place minding his own business, idly fiddling with his microphone. I gave him a wave but he just gave me a ti of his hat, it was like he was deep in thought.

Taking a further look around I eventually found Bonnie in the supply room with a can of oil in one hand, I asked him clearly what was going on and why everyone was so quiet but Bonnie just shrugged and pointed towards the security room. I headed there next and saw the lights on inside as well as the sound of a radio, peeking around the corner there was a new night watchman sat in the chair reading a newspaper.

"Ahoy bucko!" I shouted to get his attention nearly causing him to hit the ceiling in surprise; he looked shocked to see me as if I was a ghost. "Wer-Wer-What be going on here, lad?" I asked slowly, my jaw locking up slightly so I raised my hook to sort it out, but as soon as I did the guard screamed. I frowned at him and slowly moved forward, wandering what was up with this twitchy scallywag.

"D-Don't come any closer!" He shouted as he drew something black from his waist. I took a step back and adjusted my coat, trying to show him that there was nothing wrong with me.

"I only want… Vtt… Prrtb… You." I scratched my head at my own speech; I must have knocked something loose crawling through the woods, stepping into the light a bit and examining myself there wasn't any dirt or mud on me; just my loose jaw it seemed. Before I knew it something was shining on me, a little red light. I waved my hook through it but caught a glimpse that it was coming from the guard, I pointed my hook at him like he was pointed something at me and smiled, surely he would understand.

Without warning there was a bright yellow flash and I felt myself being pushed back slightly as if someone just prodded me in the chest, I glanced down and saw that there was now a hole there. My ears dropped, Josh had only repaired me the other day and this new guard pokes a hole in my clean fur. Glaring at him I snatch his black thing in one swoop and stick it in one of my pockets. He doesn't even seem to react and just keeps twitching his finger, sitting down on his chair I notice that there is a few more holes in my chest that the one before, I must have just not noticed.

"Why b-bvvt=be everyone actin' so queer?" I said aloud to no one in particular, but the guard finally said something after a few minutes of just sitting in the corner.

"You aren't supposed to be moving around, you should be in your place like everyone else. I thought that what the repairman said." He spoke slowly and several thoughts came to my mind, the main one being if Josh did this or not. I gave a long sigh and stood up; I should probably go back and tell him about this. Just before I left the security room I threw back the guards object and left, "That there repeatin' flintlock t'aint gonna get ye very far with me crew 'ere lad." I heard the door lock soundly afterwards.

Heading out the west side I saw Pirate cove coming up and couldn't resist seeing what they had done with the place since I was no long occupying it, looking inside I could see an actual bar and my face lit up. "Oh thank me stars, a bar. I was gonna be givin' up me boon for a pint soon enough." I said with a chuckle and as I did a brighter looking Freddy came to the bar and started pouring me a drink, he seemed normal enough if just a little bit dead in the eyes.

He passed me my drink as I slumped into a stool right at the bar, he was just cleaning up as I sat down but I quickly drank my beer and passed him back the glass. I thought I may as well ask him about this place while I'm here and he's pouring me another, "Dhh-Don't suppose you be know-owing what's been going off 'round here?" I asked as he passed me another full pint.

"New repairman fixed everyone." He said blankly as he swabbed down a spigot, I frowned at him but as soon as I finished my new drink I asked him in more detail. "They don't walk around anymore." With that I gave a silent hum in thought, he offered me another drink but I stated that I had to get back to my ship. With a nod goodbye I left through the kitchen.

Arriving back at home as clumsily as I left I found Josh still asleep but it was near seven in the morning so I decided it wouldn't hurt to wake him up now, giving his arm a shake and repeating his name he woke up with a snort. He looked a little confused at why I woke him up but he soon sat up and asked what was wrong.

"Thar-ar-ar be something mighty queer happenin' down at Ffff-Freddy's, that place be as loud as the dead." I said with a touch of urgency to motivate him to investigate but all he did was roll out of bed and check the telephone, ringing up someone.

"Hi this is Josh from Kosht repairs… Yeah, no I was just checking if you altered them in any way. Why? Uh-huh. Right. I could come down and sort it out for you if you want? Right, okay. Only twenty though. Okay goodbye."

Josh hung up the phone and made his way over to me, grabbing my good paw. "Nothing to worry about Foxy, he said they just got a bit of an upgrade and their just getting used to it. They should be their normal selves by next week." I gave a sigh and sat on the edge of our bed, he still held my paw but I couldn't help but be a little bit worried if any of them where messed with at all.

After all, without their spare parts and the occasional helping hand I would have broken apart long ago. I looked up at Josh who gave me a lopsided grin and told me again not to worry, despite his hand still holding me I flopped back onto the bed and just stared at the ceiling. I was joined by Josh at my side who I could tell was staring at me, I glanced over at him and told him it wasn't polite to stare but as soon as I did he suddenly moved forward and kissed me on the forehead.

I chuckled to myself; he wasn't this brave when we first met, no matter how he remembered it. I remember chasing him around when he was about knee high, trying to keep his pizza safe from "That cute pirate". Smiling on my fond memories of always entertaining a thought came to me; maybe I could entertain Josh like from my younger days.

"Wah-Wah-Who be seeking treasure?" I said with glee at my old line, Josh on the other hand looked a little confused but agreed to it anyway, it's like he honestly have no idea where I'm going with this. Jolting up from the bed I quickly stated the rules, although leaving out the part about quitting at any time to keep your pizza safe.

"Ye-e-e better get hiding mates, ye only got-gots two minutes before ol' Captain Foxy finds you and your booty." And with that I flicked my eye patch down and covered up my other with my good paw, snickering to myself. I heard Josh stumble around for a second before jogging down the hallway for a hiding place, I tried not to listen in but it was a little hard to notice considering he was the only one hiding and the house was completely silent apart from the tick of my heart and the rumble of the fridge in the next room.

I shouted out to alert him, "I be coming for that bo-booty!" and with that I went to look for him, I knew he was somewhere in the living room so I started my look in the kitchen and workshop just to draw it out a bit. I kept on humming out my song as I slowly encroached on the living room, not needing to turn the lights on I began looking around slowly. I could tell he was hiding under the coffee table as a small gasp escaped as soon as I walked past but I kept drawing out. "Haul the colours high…" I mumbled to myself to give him some kind of clue where I was. Until I bolted for the coffee table and jammed my good paw under there to grab at Josh.

I grabbed a hold of his shirt and lifted him out of his hidey hole, he looked genuinely scared so I took the opportunity to give him a kiss back from earlier, swiftly pressing my lips to his I froze him solid. Lowering him to the ground he seemed to stand but he was entangling me, deciding to go with it I gave my normal losing speech after a game. "Looks like Ffff-Foxy found ye mate, ye best b-be handin' over your booty now or I be fo-forced to make ye walk the plank!"

I could see the look of shock on Josh's face replaced with a devilish grin; it looked as if he finally got the crude game I was playing. Taking a step back I asked him nicely if he was going to surrender his booty but as soon as he said no with a smirk I scooped him up and threw him over my shoulder, carrying off my catch of the day. I gave my jaw a nudge back into place while I was carrying him, just trying to sort it out from stopping my speech.

Slinging my first mate onto my ship I grabbed a spare rope from the mast and before he could even consider fighting back, his ankles and wrists where tied to the railings. He realized what was going off too late and lifting my eye patch to inspect my catch just made him wriggle more, with a chuckle I yanked down his britches with my hook in one deft swipe. Josh froze up again after that leaving the perfect time to make my move as I swiftly undressed and grabbed a small bottle from the bedside table.

Climbing onto the lap of my partner I told him in a hushed tone to simply lie back and enjoy it, knowing that I was wasn't going to give him a break any time soon. Lubricating myself up was a little tricky while still straddling my mate and with no hint of a light source since it was still so early and neither of us had bothered, but I was soon done and turned my attention to Josh with the lube still in my paw.

Lifting up his man hood with my hood I smeared him with the clear substance and from just that alone he was rock hard and raring to go, lifting myself up a bit I wasted no time in getting into position and getting started. Lining myself up with my paw I slammed myself down until he was buried in me to the hilt, after that I left it for a second just so he could get used to it. My prosthetic member lying out on his stomach as I never took the thing off, but right now with my tail hole filled I gave my hips a bit of a shuffle just enough to urge a moan out of him.

Grinning to myself at the lewd sounds I hoisted myself up with the help of the mast and multiple ropes attached to the ceiling and started off with a steady pace. I threw in some moans of my own which I quickly lost track of, making my noises louder that his own, but it seemed only fitting at the moment. Gaining speed I focussed more on the up and down that adding any kind of fancy manoeuvres in the mix, soon going a bit too fast for my partner as he let out one long scream and tried to hold himself back from cumming so soon.

I slipped right off of him as he nearly reached his peak, I wouldn't be happy with just five minutes of action and the sounds he made where just music to my ears. With a pretty feeble effort he tried to insert himself but poking him in the stomach with my paw he quickly gave up as I waited for him to calm himself down a notch. "Ye best be planning on holding out longer that lad." I said mischievously as I grinded against him wistfully.

With a whimper of subordination I took charge and went back to work, luckily he slid back in no problem but I was not going to have a repeat of that so I took a slower pace until he could keep his stamina in check. I could tell from his moaning that this speed was just a bit too much torture for him, but with a grin I began to increase my hip grinding just a tiny amount.

Throwing in a few twists and jerks I could tell he was pretty close but now was the perfect time to torture the orgasm out of my partner. Sliding off him in one deft movement I crouched down at the edge of the bed and used my still lube-covered paw on his member, nearly covering every inch of him as I moved as slow as possible to draw out the pain of nearly finishing.

Without warning, but probably because Josh couldn't see me, I moved forward and took his member right into my maw. It could have been the feeling of fresh fur or the heat, I couldn't really tell but I do know that as soon as wrapped my lips around him, he exploded violently. I knew that somehow he had managed to cover every corner of my mouth with his seed and the sound of him screaming confirmed that my torture had been very successful.

Swiftly composing myself I untied him from the rails and flicked the lights on to check myself out in the mirror but that's when I saw something disturbing that I didn't even think of. 'Sink me!' I thought to myself as I saw what had happened. Due to the holes in my chest there was now a dark brown substance leaking from them at a steady pace, completely dying my chest. With a worried look I turned around to see if Josh fared any better, but sure enough he was covered with flecks of brown ale and the ship was pretty well stained as well.

"Lad, I may have had an accident." I said with my ears flat and my head down, Josh looked up with a dreamy grin but that soon disappeared from his face when he sat up to see the mess all over the place. "What the bloody hell?!" He shouted in shock as he investigated the liquid, very quickly finding out it was ale and that it had come from me. Without missing a beat he stood up and embraces me, asking what he happened.

I told him that it I went down to Freddy's and had a bit of bad moment with the security guard. "I did try to tell ye somethin' was off, lad." I said quietly as Josh paced around look fairly frustrated, I wasn't sure what he was going to do but it probably wasn't going to be pretty. Glancing over at the clock, nine in the morning so Freddy's would be open now. I tried to tell him it was no big deal in my own way but that just made him look sad for some reason.

"I… Just don't want to lose you again Foxy, I lost you once for about six years and I'm not letting you out of my sight again. What would have happened if you got knocked offline? You would have lost every part of your memory and I might have never got you going again…"

With his speech done he slumped onto the bed and placed his head in his hands, I wasted no time in making my over to him to comfort him; "Y-You haven't got to worry about me lad. A-After all, what would the world be with old Captain Foxy?" With a grin I lifted him up by his hand, staring down into his eyes. I could tell we were both thinking the same thing but I proclaimed it first.

"Wha-Wha-What say you to heading down there lad?" He gave me a nod and dried his eyes, finding out some clothes and chucking me mine.

Both dressed we quickly got in his van and headed down to Freddy's, I could tell this was going to be a long day for both of us. Luckily I think my battery would hold out until we got home assuming I don't have to lift anything.

The drive there was short enough but Josh didn't seem to speak at all, perhaps he was angry or just focussed on what he had to do? I shrugged to myself ad just went along with it, with any luck this would all get sorted and we can just get on with things as normal. Pulling up outside the pizza place we made our way inside and got a few strange looks from people outside, except for the kids lining up who must have assumed I was a new part of the act.

"You go do what you want; I need to have a word with the boss." Josh stated with determination, I gave him a nod and headed towards the stage to see if everyone was acting normal. I heard the singing and saw everyone on the stage singing out the same tune as countless days before but they all waved at me as I came in, I could help the smile on my face as I climbed on the stage and sang in as well… Just like old times.

With the song done for the moment the curtain closed in the stage and everyone came up to check me out, Freddy stated that I looked better than ever apart from a few patches on my fur. Chika said that I didn't smell the same and noticed that my mouth was coated in something; which I quickly wiped my mouth on the curtain after hearing. Bonnie didn't say anything a I could tell his voice was still pretty knackered, but he gave me a thumbs up and a smile which was gone enough for me.

"Okay gang, time to see if everyone's having a good time. Feel free to join in Foxy; you don't have to stay in the cove you know." I gave a massive grin as everyone placed their instruments down and walked out of the stage area. Loads of people where grabbing their pizza and the few adults that where there even hid their pizza from me like they remembered.

"Why is that fox not on the posters?" I overheard someone say, as I turned around to look though there was a small girl pulling on my coat. Glancing around I saw Freddy give a stare at me as if he was judging my next movement, digging my paw into my coat pocket I pulled out a small token for the arcade machine and told the girl that I was new here. She gave my leg a hug in thanks and ran off to spend the token on a free game.

Freddy came up to me and place his hand on my shoulder as a sign of doing a good job but he soon said that I should go look for my friend, saying that he had been gone for nearly an hour already. Nodding to Freddy I strolled off to the manager's office, stealthily pinching a slice of pizza from someone who wasn't paying attention and just staring at Chika as she showed a group of kids her special dance.

I walked into the boss's room to see Josh and the manager going over some kind of instruction book and where telling each other what they wanted, they both glanced up to see me and the boss lowered his head and agreed to something completely. Josh then asked to see if he could have a look at the animatronics and sort them out, the boss agreed but said not to change their attitude too much and with that we both walked out of the office and into the main dining area, quickly finding Freddy.

"Freddy, can you call everyone back stage? We need to give you a looking over." With that Freddy gave a tip of his hat and walked onto the stage, grabbing his microphone and addressing everyone. "We need to go prepare for another show for a minute or two, but we'll be back real soon, we promise." And sure enough all the animatronics left for the backstage area and lined up in front of Josh as I just stood in the doorway, not really sure what to do with myself.

Freddy did tell me to take care of everyone while Josh was working and even passed me a bag of tokens so that I could get up to my old games, my face lit up at the chance to be doing what I loved so I swiftly left and stood in the centre of the stage; grabbing the microphone and put on my biggest smile.

"Ahoy there boys and girls, my name's Captain Foxy and I be lookin' for some new crew members. Anyone who thinks they got what it takes to make it as a pirate of the seven seas, step forward now." Several kids stepped forward and clung to the edge of the stage, I handed them all a token and told them that they had to hide their bounty for two minutes while I search for them. But if I found them, they would have to walk the plank. They all agreed so I closed my eyes and told them to hide; I could hide the grin on me at all even though it was threatening to pop my jaw out of place again.

Uncovering my eyes I set off in search of everyone, surprisingly though the adults helped out by trying to distract me; I went along with it happily but only managed to catch one kid who was hiding under a table at the far end of the arcade area. Upon seeing me dip my head under the table she screamed like a kettle, but seeing as it was the same girl that hugged me earlier I count help but feel a little guilty. "Ye get one more chance lass; make it count 'cause Foxy aint normally the forgivin' type!" With that said she scarpered off to his somewhere else as I slowly searched round on my way back to the stage.

"It looks like ye all passed the pirates test, step up here for your prize!" I proclaimed as all of the kids came running to the edge of the stage, I handed them five tokens each and told them that they did a good job at hiding their bounty from old Foxy. They ran off to either spend their tokens or tell their parents that they had just outsmarted me. Glancing at the backroom I could see Josh still hard at work so I decided to sing a sea shanty as I'm sure it wouldn't take him that long to finish up sinse he was just now attaching Bonnie back to together.

"The king and the men stole the queen from her bed, and bound her in bones, the seas be ours and by the powers, where we will we'll roam!"

"Yo-Ho, all hands hoist the colours high! Heave-Ho, thieves and beggars; never shall we die!"

After just the first chorus Josh came out and said that it was time to leave, I gave my farewell to everyone and got a goodbye back; I was happier than I had been in a long time. With a forlorn grin I took my first mates hand and left with him slowly.

By the time we got in the van I had to ask what had happened to the night watchman, but Josh just shrugged saying that no one saw him in the morning. I frowned to myself but asked instead if my old crew was holding up fine.

"They should be fine now, no more limiter on them and even fixed their 'upgrades' to work a little better. They should be good for years to come." I gave him a smile and a thanks as we pulled out and headed home, I still had allot of charge left in my batteries so I offered my partner a quick game when we got back. He agreed to it and placed a free hand on my lap, but said that he would have to fix up my fur and clean up the ship first.

"Crew off starboard!" I shouted as I saw Bonnie in the window of Freddy's waving us off, I gave him a wave back but he seemed looked so sad to see us leaving. 'He all ways was such an emotional one.' I thought to myself, laughing at the thought of my old rag-tag crew.

-Flashback-

That fox had finally left after I answered his question about a repairman, leaving me my pistol after saying that it would be no use against him. Creeping into my chair I hurriedly searched the cameras to make sure that he was leaving but it looked as if he was ordering something in Pirate's cove, I kept my eye on him but could soon hear footsteps around me.

I thought it was my imagination after checking then lights outside my room and even stuck my head out with my torch in hand, there was nothing there that I could see but as soon as I sat down and tried to turn the lights off I got the sound of just a metal click, I couldn't seem to activate it. Checking the other side of door I couldn't activate anything on that side either; not even the doors would work.

Frowning to myself heavily I slumped into my chair, about to check the cameras one last time to make sure that Foxy was gone but something heavy suddenly grabbed me by the neck; I could tell what it was if anything but I'm sure it was a forearm as the hand that wasn't grabbing me repeatedly smashed into the side of my head with the weight of a hammer.

It only took a couple of hits before my legs and arms stopped working but my vision was so blurred I didn't know I even hit the floor until everything went black, and then nothing for the longest of time.

The last thing I remember was being laid out on a table of some kind as I felt every body part being crush and mangled to fit in something, thankfully whatever did this only did my arms and chest first before crushing my head into something. It was over quick and being only partly conscious for it made it easy for me.

I didn't feel afraid I just felt confused and a horrible sensation of dread, I couldn't feel anything anymore and I knew that the end would approach soon enough. All I had to do was wait and hope that someone found my body; I still had my ID on me after all.

"We'd hate to see you leave us." Was the last thing I heard and I knew who the voice belonged to but just as I fought back against the inevitable, I was gone… and silence rained over me in a weightless void.

End of Chapter Four.

A/N. Sorry but this one took a while as I ran out of ideas and had to actually ask for help from the wonderful "TheDarkSpade". He helped me out quite a bit and I have decided to use a few of his ideas in the next chapter… Don't worry; it'll be up allot faster than this one took.

Q & A.

Why did he not check golden Freddy for the chip? He already did him and at one point he is actually the only free one.

What does a Freddy token look like? Like a pound coin with a pizza on one side and a Freddy on the other.

Why is there so much smut? Because Josh has all ways loved Foxy and Foxy knows of no way he could repay Josh for his kindness.

Are there going to be anymore OC's? One, gotta replace the security somehow.

Can I have a hint for what will happen in the next chapter? FLASHBACKS!

What can you tell me about Foxy? He's 7 foot tall, orange fur with a white belly and apparently smells of cheap aftershave nowadays.

I don't speak pirate? Just imagine Foxy talking like a scouser then.

See ya next time!


End file.
